This invention relates to an adjustable clamp for a V-block.
V-blocks and clamps therefor are well-known shop tools, the typical ones being described, for example, at pages 104, 105 and 106 of "The Shop Tool Manual" (STM-74), published by Brown & Sharpe Manufacturing Company, Industrial Products Division, North Kingston, Rhode Island.
The adjustable clamp of the present invention is intended to be used with the same V-blocks with which the prior art clamps are used.
A substantial disadvantage of the prior art clamps is that the clamping members can be adjusted only axially to clamp or release the workpiece but cannot be adjusted translationally, i.e., laterally. This obviously hampers the utility of the clamp.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a clamp which is truly adjustable, i.e., in which certain clamping members can be moved translationally.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to one skilled in the art from the further description thereof hereinbelow.
Apart from the various clamps disclosed in the aforementioned publication, "The Shop Tool Manual," other exemplary clamps for V-blocks and similar clamping means are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,476,611; 2,371,831; 2,455,024; 2,724,986; 3,094,821; 3,345,061; 3,537,337; and 3,980,287. In none of these are clamping members provided which are translationally adjustable.